Tornado
by acaramara
Summary: May loves Drew. Drew loves May. But they won't tell each other. When Drew gets injured in a tornado will May tell? Will Drew even hear it? Will he wake up? Read and find out. R
1. The Start

Tornado

It was a cold day in LaRousse. May was walking alone to the Pokemon center. Suddenly she heard someone shouting. She fallowed the noise. She came to a clearing and saw that it was Drew training Roselia. He told Roselia to use petal dance.As soon as Roselia used petal dance, there was a sudden gust of wind. It flew straight at Drew. He doged out of the way and fell. May laughed at his odd position.He looked up to see who was laughing. There stood May laughing.he waled over to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't May." he said.

"Yes its me. Now what do you want." She answered angrily.

"You tell me. You were the one spying."

"I was not spying", she yelled,"I was on my way to the Pokemon Center and I heard a Noise so I followed it and it was you.Now if you excuse me I need to go" she said going the wrong way.

"Well if you are going to get anywhere you should go the right way." he snickered.He flicked his hair.

"How would you know which way to go." she answered as smartly as he did.

"I'm sorry May. Of course I don't know which way to go in _my _hometown" he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I forgot this was your hometown. Well thanks for pointing me in the right direction. See you whenever." she said.

"Bye" he said.

She started to walk away and Drew said "So where are you going after you leave LaRousse." he said not wanting her to leave.

"Johto why?" she asked curiously.

"I was just wondering.I'm going there to. Do you want to come with me?" he asked nervous as heck.

"Sure. Meet me here tomorrow Kay" she said.

"Kay.Are you sure you will be able to find it tomorrow?he snickered flicking his hair.

"YES I WILL BE ABLE TO FIND IT. NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND" she yelled.

"Kay.Kay I will as long as you don't bite my head off." he said turning away.

"Whatever. Just be here.Bye" she said.

Little did they know it would be the biggest mistake ever.

**Yay. my first chappie is done. reviews plz.unless you hate it. if you hate it don't review. but go easy on me this is my first fanfic.P.S. i'll have my next chappie up soon. plz no flames.**


	2. Tornado

**Tornado **

**Chapt 2**

May woke up happily knowing that today was th day she was going to start traveling with Drew. She quickly Got dressed and headed out the door. She was walking through town and suddenly realized she had no idea where she was going. 'Well I can't let Drew know I didn't know where I was going.' He would tease her until she died.She turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized.

"Sounds like you May." The person said.**[If you don't know who that is you have no brain what so ever.**

She looked up."Oh. Hi Drew." she said.

"Well lets get going. Where do you want to go first." Drew asked.

"I don't know." she responded "I didn't bring a map did you?"

"No." he said stupidly.

" Well lets just start walking then." she said.

"Whatev'" he replied.

They were walking through the forest and all of a sudden it got very dark.

"Night already." May said.

"You are so stupid.",he said,"It's probably just going to rain."

"If I agreed I would be lying because i've never seen green storm clouds before." she said sarcastically.

All of a sudden it started to rain lightly and then very hard. The wind started blowing. Getting faster and faster every second. They immediately knew what it was a tornado.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon. Reviews plz.**


	3. Tragety With Drew!

**Tornado **

**Chapt 3**

Both May and Drew were scared. Drew was very nonchalant about it. May on the other hand was going crazy.

"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're---" May got cut off by Drew's yelling.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP. PANICKING IS GOING TO GET US NOWHERE!" He yelled.

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF I'M STATING A FACT!" She yelled back.

She was wright and Drew knew it. They were going to die. They had to find a way out of it.

"Okay okay okay okay." Drew said.

"OKAY WHAT!" May yelled.

"I don't know." he answered back.

For once Drew had no idea what to do.He started panicking just as much as May now.

_'Wow. I've never seen Drew act like this. But I guess it kind of makes sense considering we're going to die.' _May thought.

Suddenly there was a loud boom sound behind them. They turned to look. There it was. The tornado about 10 miles away from them.

"MAY RUN!" Drew tried to yell over the wind.But unfortunately she didn't hear him. He grabbed her and ran. He didn't know where he was going. He just ran. May was Runing behind him. They were now in the thickest part if the forest and it was hard to walk let alone run. He pulled May to the ground and covered her.

"Drew if you cover me then what will happen to you." she worried. They heard cracking and snapping of trees but did't bother to look. They already knew what it was.

"May, I want you to know something--" he got cut off by May.

"Oh no don't start with the sappy crap like we're going to die." she said even though she new they probably were.

"Just let me finish. I won't you to know that I--" There was a loud crack behind them. A big piece of tree** [or log or so meting, same** **thing,** Flew straight towards them and hit Drew in the head knocking him out.

"DREW!" May yelled. Then just like that everything stopped. It was now silent.She wanted to believe that nature returned to its normal self- birds chirping, pokemon running and playing everywhere.But no. It was far from that- broken trees everywhere hurt pokemon howling from pain and the worst thing-- Drew laying there knocked out on the ground. May was just sitting. Still in shock of seeing her surroundings. After a few minutes she finally snapped out of it and returned to her normal self.

"Drew. Drew please wake up. Please." she cried. She had no idea what so ever what to do. They were stranded out in the middle of nowhere. _'Thats it! i could use his Flygon to carry Drew to the Pokemon Center. wherever that is. Oh I know. I could use Beutifly to go find help for Drew.' _she thought.She called out her Beutifly and told it to go find help for Drew. Beutifly sored thre the sky. Determind to find help for Drew.

_Back with May._

She lifted up Drew's head to see how bad the wound was. She felt something sticky on the back of his head. She lifted up her hand to find that they were caked in blood. She cried and cried and cried. Finally Beutifly came back. Obviosly she found sometihng that would help Drew. Beutifly kept circling the sky trying to tell May she found something. May called out Drew's Flygon. Flygon expected to see his trainer but instead it saw May. Flygon gave May a confused look. It looked down at Drew, then back up at May. Then everywhere els, seeing the horibleness that lies in front of them.

"Flygon", May said,"We need to find help for Drew."

Flygon understood May perfictly. It lifted Drew up gently and put him on its back. May got on and held Drew so he wouldn't fall off. They then follwed beutifly to a Pokemon Center.May picked up Drew._'I thought he would be heavier than this.'_ she thought.May rushed in.

"Please help my friend. He's badly injured." May pleaded to Nurse Joy.

" Okay miss. Chansey!" Nurse Joy called. Chansey came out with a stretcher, put Drew on it and took him to the emergency room.

"Thank you." May said.

"Are you sure you don't want to get checked out too. You look like your injured as well." Nurse Joy offered.

"No thank you I'm fine." May answered.She headed over to the phones to call home. She diled the number. It rang and her mom's face came up on the screen.

"Hello dear." Caroline said joyfully,"How are you- May sweetie what happened to you." At that Max and Norman rushed over to see.

"I'm fine Mom. I was just in a very bad storm. That's all." she answered.

"Are you sure" They all said at the same time.

"yes you guys I'm sure." May tried to tell them she was okay but they wouldn't believe that at the way she looked. Scars and bruises covered her from all the flying wood during the tornado. She was on the phone for hours. Finally she got off when Nurse Joy came over. _' Saved by the Joy._' she thought.

"You can see him now. He's not awake yet though." Nurse joy said.

"Okay." May said weakly.She walked into Drew room. They laid him on his said so too much pressure would.nt be on the wound. She sat down in a chair next to the bed.

_'Oh Drew. Why did it have to be you.' _she thought. [**Yay me. I Rymed. **

May sat there for hours, untill she fell asleep. She was suddenly awakend by the alarms going off. Nurse Joy rushed in nd told May she had to leave. May sat in the waiting room until Nurse Joy came back.

"He stopped breating." she said.


	4. He Lives!

**Tornado**

**Chapt 3**

May stood there horrified. "Well is he okay. Is he alive..." May shuddered to think that Drew was dead.

"Yes and yes. He's stable right now.You should rent a room. Go take a nice long rest." she offered.

"Thank you but i'm fine." May replied.

"Okay. Just call if you need anything." Nurse Joy said. She walked away.

May walked into Drew's room._'You are so cute when you're sleep. What the heck am I thinking._' She walked over to the same chair sat in it and stared at Drew.

"Oh Drew I wish you were here. I've been wanting to tell you something for years now. But I don't think you'll ever get to know." She started crying after her last statement.

"I wish you could hear me. I wish you would wake up." 

"Wake up please. Just wake up. I wish I could tell you that...I..I" May couldn't bring her self to say it. She couldn't bare the thought that even if she did say it, he wouldn't hear her.

May kept crying and crying. She couldn't stop. She would never see Drew again. Or would she?

"Drew, I...I.. I love you Drew." she finally said it. After all these years she finally said it.

"I love you too." he answered weakly.

She looked up."Drew?"

"What? I can't wake up when I want to." he answered.

"I...thought you...were.."

"Shhh.Don't even say it because I'm not okay." Drew whispered.

"Wait a minute! You mean you heard me all this time and didn't have the common curticy to even tell me!" she yelled.

"1. Stop yelling you're going to break my eardrums. 2. I woke up five seconds before you told me you love me. 3.-"

"Wait you mean heard me say that." she said. She then realized what he said when he woke up. "Then that means you love me too."

"Huh?"

"You said you love me too when you woke up. But that is sort of hard to believe." she said sadly.

"And why is that"

"You always tese me about anything and everything. You have your coordinating to do and I shouldn't get in th way and--"

"May I would stop teasing you if you don't like it and you would never get in the way of my coordinating." He tried to cheer her up.

"Then you really do love me." she said quietly.

"Yes I do." He said. Then he kissed her. May knew then that he really did love her and nothing would ever change it.

**[clapping thank u thank u. It was nice wasn't it. So how did u like it. Yeah I know, a bit short but I think its good. If you hate it don't review. If you don't do. Toodles!**


End file.
